


"I Found a Thing!"

by MightyBirb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Avengers, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Original Character(s), Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Thor is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyBirb/pseuds/MightyBirb
Summary: Cries sounded from outside the tower, until Thor opened the tower for, looking in surprise at the bundle. He examined it curiously, before shrugging and bringing it inside."Natasha!" Thor calledinto the tower's lounge, getting the other Avengers with a smiling nod. He held it the thing for her to see, and her mouth fell open in shock."I found a thing!"





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night. Cries sounded from outside the tower, until Thor opened the tower for, looking in surprise at the bundle. He examined it curiously, before shrugging and bringing it inside.

"Natasha!" Thor calledinto the tower's lounge, getting the other Avengers with a smiling nod. He held it the thing for her to see, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"I found a thing!" He grinned eagerly and proudly.

"Thor, what the fuck?!" Natasha exclaimed in surprise. "That's a human baby, be careful!" Tony choked on his drink.

"Baby?! What baby there's no baby!" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Tony, nobody you banged got knocked up." Tony looked away with embarrassment. Thor cleared his throat and Natasha Turned back to him and the baby. "Thor, how do you not recognise a baby?" He shrugged.

"Been a while since I've seen one, you know?" Natasha sighed again.

"Will you give them to me?" Natasha took the baby from Thor, but this time Tony stepped in.

"Whit whoa whoa, we are NOT keeping that thing, right?" Tony glared at Natasha, then Thor, and back again. Natasha nodded.

"Of course not. We'll drop her off at an orphanage tomorrow-"

"No!" Thor interrupted, causing them both to look at him in surprise. "I... I'll take her!" He smile, watching as the baby grabbed his thumb and giggle. Tony was about to object, before groaning and nodding. Natasha was a bit more skeptical, but complied nonetheless.

"Fine. But take careful care of them!" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "Got it?" Thor nodded, a wide grin on his face. She nodded, before turning in her heel and walking off.

"Aria..." He whispered. "Your name is Aria...."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Aria, what do you want to eat?" Thor asked the child as it lie on a sofa chair in his room. The child simply babbled in response. "Oookay...." That didn't really answer his question. "Ummm, beer?" He suggested. The child babbled again. "Okay, beer it is!" He declared cheerily. He left the room, walking into the sunlit kitchen, still slightly dark in the morning light. "Natasha!" He called. She turned to face him, halfway through fixing herself a burrito. "What kind of beer do babies like?" 

 

"Wha, no no, babies don't like beer, they like milk!" She pinched the bridge of he nose. "Why did I ever agree to let you do this...."

 

"Ah, i see. i'll get some milk, then." He decided he'd have Aria go with him. "I'll be off, then. Farewell, Natasha!" He walked off, entering his room and picking up Aria."We're going on an adventure, little one! He grinned at her happily,as he walked towards the elevator. "1, JARVIS." He declared to the AI.

 

"Certainly, sir." The system complied, lowering them to the first floor. He walked down a long hallway, until he exited the double doors to the city.

 

"Store, store, store..." He mumbled, looking for the supermarket. "Aha!" He spotted it, not too far down the street. 

 

It was only a few minutes walk before he entered the store, eagerly. He tapped on an employee's shoulder.

 

"Excuse me, but where is the milk for babies?" 

 

"Isle 8, sir." Her drawling voice replied, boredom oozing in her tone.

 

"Thank you, ma'am!" He walked to the 8th isle, grabbing formula and heading to checkout.

 

"Greetings, friends!" He raised his shopping bag cheerily, waving to the other Avengers. Tony huffed, still upset about the child. Natasha smiled and Clint raised a hand in acknowledgement. 

 

"What's that you got there?" Tony questioned.

 

"Milk!" Clint laughed.

 

"Didn't take you for a milk drinker!" Clint teased, still laughing.

 

"It's not for me, it's for my baby I found." Thor grinned. Clint, however, was half having a heart attack. He stood up, and walked out.

 

"Must be something wrong with my hearing aid..." He muttered.

 

Thor shrugged it off, getting the milk out of the bag and slowly, and carefully, feeding Aria. She gladly suckled at the bottle, drinking the warmed up formula.

 

"My child..." Thor murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

1 year later....

 

"Come on, Aria, you can do it!" Thor encouraged eagerly. Tony, Natasha, and Steve all watched in anticipation, waiting to see if Aria would walk to Thor. Slowly, she raised a foot, placing it in front of her other.

 

"That's it! You're doing great, Aria!" Natasha encouraged with Thor. Another foot moved, and she took a step forward. Then another. She smiled, she was doing it! Again, and again, and again, and again, until finally, she was in her father's arms. She beamed with pride, returning her father's look of glee at her accomplishment.

 

1 year later... 

 

"Babbe," She mumbled, sitting in her father's lap. This took Thor by surprise.

 

"What are you trying to say, little one?" Thor asked, still surprised.

 

"Baddy!" She exclaimed eagerly. "B... D... Daddy!" She exclaimed once more, even more eager than before. 

 

"That's me!" Thor beamed, picking up Aria and spinning her around in the air. She giggled gleefully. Natasha watched from beside him, smiling.

 

"You're doing better than I thought you would, you know that?" 

 

"I'm trying. Am I... Doing good?" He asked this sheepishly, he didn't know. 

"Yes. Very good. She'll grow up to be a wonderful woman." Natasha's smile was warm.

"I hope so..." Thor sighed, looking at Aria with love, and anxiety.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a bad babysitter

2 years later...

 

"Daddy?" Aria called. He wasn't in his room when she woke up. She looked at a piece of paper on the door with scribbles on it. Getting onto her tippy toes, she opened the door, barely grabbing the knob. "Daddy?" She called into the room with the kitchen and couches. "Daddy?" She saw someone sitting on the couch. "Daddy!" But it wasn't her dad who responded.

 

"No no no no no, nope. Why did they make me do this..." It was Clint's voice.

 

"Cwint?" She asked curiously.

 

"Clint." He corrected. "I wanted to go stop a hostage situation with them, but noooo, I have to babysit!" He muttered angrily.

 

"Whas a hotage situation?" She asked, ever so innocently. 

 

"It's where someone threatens to kill someone..." He responded quietly.

 

"What does 'kill' mean?" Clint swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

"Make someone die."

 

"Die?" Clint sighed.

 

"Sleep and never wake up..."

 

"Cwint?" She asked.

 

"Yes?" His voice was a bit softer now.

 

"Am I gonna die?" He looked at her with horror and shock.

 

"No!!! Well... Not soon, anyways..." He searched desperately to change the subject. He began to smile.

 

"Want a grilled cheese sandwich?" He asked with a grin. She eagerly smiled back.

 

"Yeah yeah!" She was on her feet, bouncing up and down. She had forgot about the morbid subject.

 

Clint was glad to be off that subject...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But not a terrible babysitter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMATIC CHAPTER, DUN DUN DUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Thor has been an Avenger for ages :)

2 year later...

 

Aria awoke, only to find that her dad had left on a mission again. She felt both sadness and pride when he left. On one hand, he was an awesome super cool hero, but on the other, she missed having her dad around. She looked around for a note, but couldn't find a note anywhere. 'Weird..." She muttered. She left the room, going to the kitchen. Clint wasn't there. Again, weird. It wasn't until she heard Tony's suit upstairs that her face lit up eagerly. She darted to the elevator. "Tippy top floor!" She said to JARVIS with a smile.

 

"Of course, young miss." She almost stumbled as she felt the elevator lurch upwards, but she kept her balance, fortunately. When the elevator doors opened, she was horrified to find a strange man, one she didn't recognize, standing near Tony.

 

"Tony?" She asked, undisguised fear dripping in her voice.

 

"Aria, go back downstairs." Tony said firmly, hiding his fear better than Aria could.

 

"But who's this man? Where's Dad?"

 

"Aria-"

 

"I didn't take you for a babysitter, Stark." The man sneered, walking closer to Aria.

 

"Don't get any closer, you b... bitch!" Aria had remembered Clint saying the word to describe bad guys before.

 

"Language, little girl," The man mockingly scolded. "That's not something you call a god, especially Loki," His sadistic grin widened as terror flooded Aria's face. Suddenly, he grabbed her shirt,picking her up and throwing her across the room. Luckily, Tony managed to catch her before she hit the wall. She was shaking violently as he put her down, tears streaming down her round face. Tony turned Loki, seething with anger. Loki slowly (and dramatically) walked over to the two humans, before grabbing Tony, and throwing him across the room.

 

"Tony!" Aria cried, tears falling even faster. Then, Aria watched helplessly, as the man who had been like an uncle to her, was thrown out the window. She screamed, her fear and sadness replaced by anger and hatred. She charged, pounding at Loki's leg harmlessly, but she was trying. "You jerk, I hope you fall down a set of stairs you pointy head poop face!" 

 

And before she knew it, Aria went flying out the broken window, nearing the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry :(

Falling. She was falling at an incomprehensible speed. Was she going to die? She wondered what it would be like to fall asleep and never wake up. Peaceful? Painless? She hoped it was both. The ground was getting closer. Please be painless. She didn't want it to hurt. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact. But it never came. Instead, she felt two cold metal arms wrap around her torso, and she was lifted upwards. It was Tony in his suit. She smiled as he placed her on the 13th floor through a broken window, and she watched as he flew off.

 

Not a moment had passed before the postal opened. Aria didn't see, she was huddled up crying in her small room, waiting for it all to end. She lied down in her bed, trying to sleep. 

 

"It's okay... It's okay..." She kept telling herself, and soon, she was fast asleep. 

 

Aria opened her eyes. Where was she? It felt like she was floating. The room was filled with stars.

 

"Hello?" She called out into the darkness, her voice echoing. 

 

"You're okay, don't worry." A voice spoke from behind her. Her skin crawled.

 

"Who's there?" Her tiny voice faltered, fearful it was someone going to hurt her. 

 

"I not going to hurt you." He said. 

 

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and I'm here to help you."


	7. Chapter 7

After a moment of silence, Aria spoke up.

 

"You look nice. I like you!" She declared happily. Stephen chuckled. 

 

"I'm glad. Now, do you like magic?" He asked with a smile. Aria nodded eagerly. He nodded, raising his scarred hands. Orange swirls surrounded his hands, twirling and spinning in intricate patterns. Aria's mouth fell open. It was amazing! When it faded, she looked back up at Stephen.

 

"Was that magic?" She asked curiously. Stephen nodded. "Could... I learn to do that?"

 

"If you're dedicated enough, of course." Stephen smiled again. "You're waking up." He closed his eyes. "Farewell, Aria."

 

"Aria?" 

 

"Aria!" 

 

Aria sleepily opened her eyes, yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

 

"Dad?" Aria mumbled sleepily. She felt Thor crush her in a bear hug. 

 

"I was so scared that Loki had hurt you..." Thor muttered to Arai. She felt huge tears fall onto her. 

 

"I'm okay. Stephen cheered me up!" Thor raised an eyebrow.

 

"Who's Stephen?" He asked with a smile. Aria always made up people.

 

"Stephen Strange. He showed me magic!" Thor chuckled. 

 

"Well, tell Stephen I said thank you for cheering you up." Aria smiled.

 

"I will dad." Aria yawned. 

 

"I will..."


	8. Chapter 8

One month had passed since the attack. Aria had lost her fear, nearly forgetting the event. She jumped as Thor burst through the door, a wide, goofy grin on his face.

 

"Friends!" He greeted. "I found a weird rock!"

 

"Oh god, what'd he find this time..." Aria heard Natasha mutter. She giggled quietly, and Natasha flashed her a grin. They both recalled the last time Thor found something.

 

5 months earlier...

 

"Friends!" Thor burst in as usual, fire extinguisher in hand. "I found whipped cream! Watch!"

 

"No no no no!" Tony yelled, but it was no use, Thor had pressed the handle and the room was filled with extinguisher fluid.

 

Present...

 

Natasha rolled her eyes recalling the event. It took so long to clean.... As he showed the thing, Aria's mouth fell open, then formed a toothy smile.

 

"Birdie!!!" She exclaimed, running over with open arms to hold it. Thor chuckled, handing her the bird. It was a large bird, pure white with the exception of a bright orange crest on it's head.

 

"It appears to have sprained it's foot..." Bruce stepped in

 

"Can you help the birdie?" Aria asked Banner. Banner nodded with a smile.

 

"Of course. I'm no vet, but I know how to treat a sprain." Aria smiled.

 

"Wait, are we keeping that thing now?" Tony grumbled. Aria giggled.

 

"Grumpy Tony!"

 

"No, serious Tony."

 

"Grumpy Tony!"

 

"Ugh... Fine, sure, we're keeping it. But I'm not taking care of that bird!" Aria jumped up and down.

 

"I will I will!!!" Tony looked at Aria with surprise.

 

"Really? But what if it bites you?" 

 

"I can manage! Remember when Loki threw me out of a window?"

 

"WHAT?!" Thor exclaimed. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?!"

 

"Relax, Point Break, she's fine, I caught her." Tony said proudly. "So Thor, you okay with her keeping Big Bird here?" Thor smiled.

 

"Of course!" Thor watched as Aria gently petted the bird's head. And he swore that bird was smiling.

 

"What're you going to name them?" Tony asked.

 

"Rocky! Rocky bird!" Aria snuggled against Rocky, smiling.


End file.
